


Bad Girls (Fall Hard)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Extra, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fourth of July, Kinda, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Nothing seems to be good enough to send as a picture to Pidge, except the half moon and shining stars. Too bad it's too bright to get a good picture of it from her back yard.Or;Heat of the moment, Allura confesses with pictures of the moon.





	Bad Girls (Fall Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might have been projecting a little with this.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~...more than a little. I think I have a splinter in my heel.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Allura isn't really a "bad girl", in case you're here for the title. But........ that's an interesting area to possibly look into.

          It's like they start earlier every year.

 

          There's another loud _pop_  outside and Allura pauses in her texting to Pidge (or really, waiting for Pidge's response to come in, despite knowing it'll be a bit since she's packing up to go back home from the lake) to check the date again. It's the first and three and a half hours from the second, and yet people have already started shooting off fireworks. There were some last night, but they definitely weren't as close as these.

 

          Outside, it's hot enough that she doesn't need her jacket or her shoes. She steps out onto her back porch where it's still warm even though the sun has already set, just the same temperature as it was when she came to check if the fireflies had made it this far. (They hadn't, which was disappointing, because Pidge had sounded pleased at the appearances of the bugs out on the water, even if she hadn't been able to snap a picture in time, and Allura had wanted to take one for her.)

 

          Far out into the skyline, Allura can see bright explosions, in all kinds of colors, better than the usual run-of-the-mill supply. There are dazzling oranges and pinks and a navy blue, the shades so deep and intense she hasn't seen on fireworks before. She's never really thought about how the science and technology of the developing future would reach far enough to include the common firework before...

 

          It's a shame she's too far away to catch any good pictures for her friend. Pidge would love these.

 

          After a few minutes more of watching, Allura looks around, wondering if her other neighbors are going to start shooting off as well. She doesn't see any more, though she can see smoke to her right, and far, far out on her left, she can hear soft bangs. Nothing else out here.

 

          Well, actually. Nothing out here but the moon, perfectly half full, shining and beautiful, as well as a strangely clear sky, with the stars visible. They're obvious in the way they rarely are - not hidden by clouds or smog (despite the fireworks billowing smoke into the air), beacons of light above her.

 

          Now this is something she can get a good picture of.

 

          ...or not, she realizes, as she glances down at the grainy picture her phone has produced. She can see a large, glowing white sphere (even though the moon isn't full) and two dots beside it, one significantly dimmer than the other. It's not the best, but at least it's something.

 

          She sends it to Pidge, with a follow up text describing how the moon and stars look tonight outside of the photo. It's kind of a really shitty photo, she knows. But if she couldn't do fireflies or fireworks, this will do.

 

          Unless... unless of course, she can get an even better one.

 

          Pidge is still busy, so if she can get a better one before a response comes in, then it'll look a lot less dumb to send a second photo along. Hopefully. Maybe the front yard has a better view.

 

          Crossing though the yard, she slides her phone just under the fence-gate, where she will be able to reach it when she gets over, but won't step on it in the way down. The hatch on this hasn't opened since she's been here and it's really quicker this way than going all the way through the house, so she doesn't really think all that of it when she steps onto the lower board stabilizing the gate and hefts herself up.

 

          At least, until she reaches the top and looks over it, realizing it's a bit of a fall when she'll drop down. Though, that only lasts a second before she shrugs and swings her legs over and slides down. Not that big a deal.

 

          By the time she's standing in the driveway, she can see that the view is much, much better, but she doesn't know if that will translate well into her picture. At the very least, maybe Pidge will appreciate two photos?

 

          The second photo is... much more ominous than the first. It's just a wall of fuzzy gray and a white orb, with a shaky halo around it. Goddamn it.

 

          _I jumped a fence for that one and it's not even that much better than the first._  is the caption for this candid. Maybe a photo from sitting on top of the fence would work?

 

          Before she even starts to move for the fence again, Pidge's reply comes, in three quick bursts. _Yeah, it was pretty lovely out tonight. You would have really liked it out there._  Followed by, _RIP the moon, always murdered by phone quality_  and then, _Did you really hop a fence for a pic of the moon? lmfao_.

 

          Allura finds herself caught up in the warmth that spreads through her at Pidge's words suggesting that she'd like it out there. She probably would, with the glowing bugs, the clear sky, and reflective water - but with every image that conjures in her mind, Pidge is there, beside her. That fuzzy heat sparks enough courage to not erase her message when it takes a more flirtatious tone, _Was trying to get a better picture of it for you, actually_.

 

          It's the truth.

 

          Pidge's reply isn't immediate, like it usually is, but nor does it take so long that Allura even gets the chance to start to reply to the other messages. _That was cheesy._

 

          It was. Nerves might be twisting and turning in her stomach and chest right now, but Allura can't find it within herself to feel any desire to take it back.

 

      _It was true._

 

          _Is that what you say to all the girls?_  She presses her lips together tightly at this one, but it does nothing to dimish her smile. This feels like more, something a little different from their usual conversation.

 

          She thinks she's never typed faster when she texts back, _Just the ones I really like_. That's true, too.

 

          Seconds pass and then she's getting a phone call. When she answers, the first words are not greetings, but, "You're such a dork. And I'm coming over tomorrow." Allura barely has time to state her enthusiastic yes to that before Pidge is laughing again. "I can't believe you confessed though pictures of the fucking moon."

 

          Pidge can say whatever she likes - it was pretty romantic in Allura's opinion. Even if almost entirely accidental. 

**Author's Note:**

> What's love if it isn't jumping fences in the middle of the night to send pics of the moon to cute girls?
> 
>  
> 
> [my vld blog (mainly shiro/lance)](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [link to rebloggable version of this fic](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/162507653109/bad-girls-fall-hard)


End file.
